ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dancer
de:Tänzer fr:Danseur ja:踊り子 =Job Overview= |} |align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | =Job Traits= |align="left" valign="top" | =Group 1 Merits= |} =Art of the Dance= Dancers have the most complex job abilities of any class. There are 5 major categories of job abilities. Some require TP. Some do not. Of the three dance categories Sambas, Waltzes, and Jigs; each of the dances within these categories is acquired at a different level, and requires a certain amount of TP to use. Each category has its own recast time, and using a dance will prevent the use of other dances within the same category until the recast time has expired. * Sambas are a unique en-debuff skill. The buff gives a dancer the ability to inflict a 'Daze' debuff on the mob for a short duration with each melee strike. When other party members strike the mob, they gain the benefit as well as the dancer. Depending on the Samba used, that could be the draining of HP, MP, or even a melee delay reduction for that party members next swing. Any player meleeing will be able to get the benefit of this effect assuming they do not have another en-effect occur instead. The Daze effect will not be inflicted on the mob if the Dancer has another en-effect activate such as an En-spell or Additional Effect Weapon. In addition, the effect of a Samba will be overwritten by other Samba effects. * Waltzes can restore HP or remove many status ailments from party members. Unlike Cures, they are not interrupted when moving or by being struck, but can still be Stunned.) Additionally, Waltzes are unaffected by Cure Potency+ effects like gear, Day, or Weather effects. * Jigs require no TP to use and provide out of combat effects for the Dancer only. (sneak/invis, and increased movement speed) |align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Waltzes |align="left" valign="top" | Jigs |} Steps and Flourishes In addition to Waltzes, Sambas, and Jigs, Dancers may perform Steps and Flourishes to further aid the dancer and the dancer's party in various ways. * Steps cost TP like most dances and will enfeeble an enemy, while at the same time generating Finishing Moves needed to perform Flourishes. A Step that successfully lands gives the Dancer a credit of one or more Finishing Moves that are indicated along with other "buffs" at the top of the screen. Finishing Moves stack up to five times and last for up to two hours, but will be lost upon zoning or death. The enfeebling effects produced by Steps can also be stacked up to five times on a target. The more times a step is stacked, the more powerful its effect. If done properly, a dancer can stack all three step enfeeble effects on the mob at the same time. Finishing Moves are generated at a different rate depending on whether dancer is set as your main job or support job and also whether the enfeeble effect on the mob is capped for that step. * Flourishes are used to produce various powerful effects by consuming some of the finishing moves generated by Steps, but do not use any TP. Each type of Flourish requires a certain number of finishing moves to perform. Flourishes are divided into two categories: Flourishes I and Flourishes II. Each category has its own recast time. Using a Flourish from one category will prevent the use of other Flourishes within the same category until the recast time has expired. It is simplest to mentally divide the two categories as "Directly affecting the mob", vs "affecting Player". |align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Flourishes |align="left" valign="top" | Flourishes II |} =Combat Skill Ratings= See Dancer Skill Caps for a by-level breakdown of Weapon Skill limits. = Artifact Equipment = :To see a side by side comparison of Artifact/Relic sets visit Artifact/Relic Sets Comparison. | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | |} =Dancer Equipment Lists= Weapons: Daggers Swords Hand-to-HandThrowing Armours: Head Body Hands Legs Feet =Dancer Guides= =See also= *Dancers, Maidens of the Battlefield category:Jobs Category:Information Needed